Bow to No One
by SerpentBane007
Summary: We are Guardians. We are the Traveler's might. We do not kneel. One-shot, please review.


Disclaimer: Another one-shot for Destiny (takes place shortly after TTK). Hopefully this turned out well, I'm mostly writing this as a way to unblock myself so I can continue working on my main story (Free Reign, go check it out on my profile if you haven't). I have a few other similar projects I am working on, hopefully they will help me get back to Free Reign. Please review it helps me bring you all better quality material.

"Kneeeel." The Knight grated out, sword held loosely in its chitinous hand. The Warlock smirked. He hadn't known a Hive that could speak English, it was fascinating. Too bad he'd have to kill it, the Knight had the potential to to command the remnants of Oryx's brood. The City could not afford to have a new, organized threat rise from the Dreadnought.

"Never." He spat, reading his Arminius-D auto rifle. His hands crackled with electricity, giving a dim light to the dark chamber of the Dreadnought he found himself cornered in.

"So...be it." The Knight forced out as it raised its sword, signalling to the countless Thrall around him. A cacophony of the damned rose up as the horde rushed forward, wanting nothing more than to rip this Warlock to shreds and feed their worms.

The Warlock let out a torrent of bullets, rifle bucking hard as the bullets tore through the Thrall like wet tissue paper. Quickly his magazine was empty, but still they came. He threw out a grenade before jumping back. Storm clouds appeared above the horde, before lightning arced down, vaporizing dozens of Thralls. The horde stalled for a few seconds before resuming their mad rush.

"Dammit!" The Warlock yelled, slamming a new clip in before running down the halls. There were too many for him to stay, he wasn't a Titan. Firing over his shoulder in short bursts, he saw the horde increase, Thrall spilling out of every conceivable hole and hideaway. The Knight strolled through the horde casually, unconcerned with the Warlock's futile attempts at escape. His blood boiled.

The Warlock skidded to a stop. A wall blocked his path, and no tunnels stood between him and the horde. That bastard had funneled him in! The Warlock aimed his auto rifle, only to be meet with a echoing _click_. He threw the gun away, closing his eyes. There was only one thing to do here.

He drew the hilt of Dark Drinker from his side, the crystal that once belonged to Willbreaker. The horde hesitated for a second, the Knight's hand tightening on its own sword. A cheap imitation of Oryx's prized blade.

The Warlock activated it, the large blade exploding into life with Void energy. He now rushed the horde, who had broken out of their stupor and resumed their rush. Fresh battle cries arose as they saw their target rushing to meet them. He swung at the first, cutting the dessicated body in half, before blocking another's claws and extending his hand, lightning reducing the Thrall to ash. He swung at three Thrall in front of him before stabbing one who came from the left, Dark Drinker lightning up with each kill.

A group of 10 lunged at him, claws extended. The Warlock ducked and activated the Void energies of the sword, spinning rapidly with the blade extended out. The Thralls bodies dissipated into nothingness. The Warlock continued like this for minutes that felt like days, cutting down any Thrall that challenged him.

Then they stopped. The Warlock leaned on the blade, panting as the Knight approached and the Thrall parted and made way. The Knight let forth a bellowing shout and rushed the Warlock, sword scraping behind him. The Warlock forced himself up and ran to meet the abominations.

The Knight swung up with a powerful strike, intending to cleave him in half. The Warlock parried and swung at the Hive's exposed left arm. The Knight dodged, but still earned a light gash. They traded multiple blows before locking blades, sword logic against Light. The Knight's arm snaked out and delivered a strong punch to the Guardian's side, who fell back. Seizing the opportunity the Knight rushed forward, blade held high. The Warlock brought Dark Drinker up in a weak parry, too late to put up a proper defense. The chitinous blade landed heavily on the blade, the crystal cracking as the blade was sent flying and the Warlock was forced to one knee. He rose up, growling as Arc energy built up inside him, intending to enter the trance.

He was cut off as the blade pierced his abdomen before being savagely ripped out, pain exploding through the Warlock's body. He fell heavily, Arc dissipating and Light spilling from his wound. The Knight held his blade under the Warlock's chin, forcing his head up. "I am Trokruk, and your Light is mine." The knight said. The Warlock looked to his sword a few feet away, the volatile Void energy seeping from the crystal much like his own Light.

His eyes widened with realization. Volatile. He knew then what must be done.

"You are mine now." Trokruk said as he raised the sword.

"I bow to no one!" The Warlock bellowed as he rolled to the sword, closing his eyes and releasing a deep breath. "For the Traveler." He whispered, plunging Dark Drinker deep into the open wound in his belly. The volatile energies mixed and exploded out, consuming the whole area and racing through the tunnels beyond for many meters. When the dust settled neither the Hive nor the Guardian remained.

Only the Warlock's bond, the Song of Light, remained.


End file.
